Music or audio recognition software has become increasingly popular in recent years. Such software may be used to recognize and identify a song that is playing in an ambient environment and sensed by a microphone, for example, a microphone connected to a computer running the recognition software.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.